We all make mistakes a Yasutora Sado (Chad)xReader
by Ur.dood.ally
Summary: Chad can't help but notice something is going on with his classmate. he finds out she is much worse then he had expected. Through trying to help her. he realizes he is feeling something that he has never felt before. She feels the same strange sense, but will they come to their senses and dig into it or will they just leave it? ChadxReader RenjixRukia IchigoxOrihime
1. PreviewKeys

(A/N) - Author's note

(Y/N) - Your Name

(FL/N) - Full name (First and last)

(L/N) -Last name

(N/N) - NIckname

(F/C) - Favorite color

(H/C) - Hair color

(E/C) - Eye color

(A/N) This book is written by two people

Let's start:

Chad steps on you.

THE END

(A/N) Lol we're just kidding here's the actual story (don't worry he'll step on you eventually)-


	2. Chapter 1

(Y/N)'s POV:

Everything coming out of the teacher's mouth is just white noise to me as I doodle in my sketchbook. I feel someone tap on my shoulder causing me to jump. I look over to see Yasutora Sado.

"Nice drawing."

I glance at my sketchbook and chuckle. "It's just a simple doodle Yasutora."

"Chad."

"What?"

"Call me Chad."

I mentally slap myself Of course no one calls him Yasutora. "Right sorry."

He smiles as the bell rings dismissing us to lunch.

I gather my things and head for the door to meet up with Orihime, Rukia, and Tatsuki on the roof.

I arrive and they wave me over.

"Hey (N/N)!" Orihime says in her usual sing song voice.

"Hey Orihime." I wave absently to Rukia and Tatsuki.

"So (Y/N) you and Chad have class together, why did he look so flustered when he walked out?" Rukia asks as she tilts her head.

"Hm, flustered? I dunno. Only thing we did in class was listen to the teacher talk," I pause for a second. "Well he did compliment my drawing…"

"Well let's see this drawing." Tatsuki smirks.

"Okay fine." I pull out my sketch book and open to the page I was drawing on. This time I really looked at it. And I mean REALLY looked.

I feel my face heat up in embarrassing realization. I drew a picture of Chad!

"Well no wonder he was so flustered." Rukia chuckles. "Miss (L/N) was drawing pictures of him."

"I-i did it completely absent minded I swear!" I try and defend myself.

"That makes it even worse." Tatsuki laughs.

I snap the notebook shut as I hear a teasing voice, "Nice sketch (Y/N)." I spin around and swat at him with the book, his orange hair blown out of his face as he pulls away to avoid getting smacked.

"Shut it Ichigo." I growl.

"Hey now there's no need to start a fight (Y/N)." Uryu says as he walks over.

I turn to him and glare. "You too Uryu."

Orihime leans forwards and taps my shoulder, "(N/N)."

"What Orihime?" I turn around and face her to see she has a huge grin.

She points at my sketchbook and says, "You like him!"

I stare at her then snort, "Orihime I draw a lot of people, one picture doesn't mean anything. Besides he was right next to me and makes for great inspiration." I see Tatsuki smirk and quickly say, "I mean he just has an inspiring figure!" Rukia starts laughing. "I-i mean," I feel my face turn red. "I'm gonna shut up now…"

"That," Ichigo says as he places a hand on my shoulder. "Would be wise."

I mumble something about my friends being stupid and inmature as I storm over to a bench and sit down. I pull my sketch book out and start drawing. I get about one fourth of the arm down when a shadow blocks my light.

"What are you drawing (Y/N)?" Chad's deep voice says as the shadow moves off of the page. I look up to see he was standing just so he wasn't blocking the sun from my paper but it wasn't in my face.

I look down and shrug. "Not sure. Just something I saw the other day." He sits next to me and studies it carefully.

I must have been staring because he looks at me and says, "Don't stop because of me."

I shake my head slightly and go back to drawing. After a few minutes Chad reaches over and pulls my pencil out of my hand. "Hey! What the heck?"

He sighs, "(Y/N) have you eaten yet?"

"No, why?" I reach for my pencil but he puts it out of my reach.

"Why not?"

"I'm just not hungry, now can I have my pencil back?"

"Not until you eat."

I groan in frustration, "FIne then," I shove my sketch book back into my bookbag and stand. "I'll just get a new pencil." I shoulder my bag as I turn and stalk away.

I hear him sigh and next thing I know he's standing in front of me. "What the hell Yasutora?!" I snap.

"Did you even bring anything for lunch?"

"No, I didn't, now if your not going to give me my pencil back then please get out of my way." I go to push past him but he has his hand on my shoulder.

"(FL/N)" He says it so only I can hear. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

(A/N) Should have said this earlier, but you are wearing the school uniform, black sneakers, and a black hoodie. Also your hair is in a ponytail if long enough.

I look down at my shoes, "Doing what? I'm not doing anything," I lift my head. "I'm simply existing," I duck down under his arm and walk away.

Chad's POV:

I watch as (Y/N) walks away and sigh. She really is stubborn. She picks up her pace until she's running towards the door. I hope I didn't upset her too much.

I started to follow her before I think, "(Y/N) com ba-" and… she's gone.

"Real smooth Chad, good job." Ichigo says as he throws his bag over his shoulder. "You should probably give that back to her," He gestures to (Y/N)'s pencil.

I nod, "I know." I turn to walk to the door but pause and face Ichigo, "Any idea were she may have gone?"

Ichigo hesitates before replying, "I may have a clue."

Time skip (lol)

I walk to the place Ichigo said (Y/N) might be and I see her sitting up against a tree with her legs pulled to her chest and her chin resting on her knees.

I walk over as quietly as possible and slide down next to her.

She doesn't even look up before saying, "What do you want Yasutora?"

I look at her in surprise, "How did you know it was me?"

She shrugged and said, "I can just tell," She closes her eyes and adds, "Now answer my question, What do you want?"

I pull her pencil out of my bag, "I didn't mean to upset you," I hold it out to her. "Take your pencil back."

She sighs and opens her eyes, "It wasn't the pencil I was upset about Yasutora," She turns her head towards me and I can see the bags under her eyes, from a clear lack of sleep. "It was the fact that you were so," She pauses and lets her legs spread out in front of her. "So,"

"Pushy?" I guess.

She laughs lightly and says, "I was going to say obtrusive but yeah pushy works too."

I smile and ask, "What does that even mean?"

She chuckles and says, "It means prominent in an unwelcome way,"

"So it's just a fancy way of saying pushy?"

"Well no, pushy means to be excessively or unpleasantly self-assertive or ambitious. You were just being prominent when it wasn't wanted or needed."

I shake my head, "(Y/N), how are you so smart?"

I see her blush and start to get flustered.

"I-i'm not it's jus- It's just common knowledge."

"Yeah right, I didn't even know that obtrusive was a word."

"Well maybe for future reference," She pulls a small book out of her bag. "Study this." She stands up and tosses the book at me as she walks away.

I watch her walk away and wait until I can't see her anymore before picking the book up. I look at the cover and laugh, "A dictionary huh? Maybe I'll give her a joke book next time I see her as pay back."

I slide the book into my bag and start walking home. Halfway there I see (Y/N) kicking rocks at a tent set up on the sidewalk.

"Stupid Jane just HAD to waltz in and ruin everything." She kicks another rock and this time it tears a hole in the side of the tent. "Son of a-!"

"(Y/N)?" I walk across the street.

"Chad?" She looks up, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question Miss (L/N)." I cross my arms.

"I live here." She gestures to the house in front of her, and as she brings her arm down she lingers pointing at the tent for a few seconds. "What's your excuse?"

"I'm on my way home actually," I look at the tent. "What's with the tent?"

"I uh," She looks at the ground. "I just feel like being outside tonight…"

I stare at her and ask, "Oh really?" She nods rather hastily. "Well hope you like the cold because it's supposed to only be 50 tonight."

Hey eyes go wide, "Oh yes I love the cold absolutely love it." She turns away and adds, "Well guess I better finish setting up, bye Chad see you tomorrow."

(Y/N)'s POV

I walk into class with my hood up hoping Chad wouldn't notice me, after last night I don't want him seeing how tired I am and putting the pieces together.

"Hey (Y/N)," I flinch at the sound of his voice.

"H-hey Chad." I turn around but avoid looking at him.

"You ok? You look pretty tired."

"Me? Tired? No, I'm fine I just." I look at the floor, "Who am I kidding?" I sigh and look up. "Yeah I'm tired, it was a long night."

"That's," He puts his hand on my head and ruffles my hair slightly. "What you get for sleeping outside."

"Chad!" I hiss, "Don't say that so loud!"

He arches an eyebrow. "Why not? It was your choice wasn't it?

"I- Well yeah but- I-i don't want people thinking I'm weird." I reach up to fix my hair but find Chad's hand is still resting on top of my head. "Um Yasu- Chad..?"

"What?" I patted his hand lightly. "Oh right sorry," He goes slightly pink in the face and moves his hand allowing me to fix my hair.

"Ok class get in your seats, it's time to start the lesson."

I smile at Chad and sit down in my seat. Pulling out my sketchbook and pencil. I lip to the drawing I started at lunch yesterday and as my pencil touched the paper the teacher's voice started to fade out and slowly became white noise.


	3. Chapter 2

Chad's POV

_Something strange is going on with (Y/N) and I need to figure it out. _I sit down near (Y/N) and watch for the third day as she draws instead of eating.

"Hey. I know you don't want to stop drawing but I made you something."

She looks at me with curiosity as I hold up a grilled cheese sandwich.

"I- um thanks?" She takes the grilled cheese out of my hands and brings it up to her mouth. Her mouth opens and before I know it, the sandwich is gone.

"Wow, you ate it quickly."

I see her face go red with embarrassment, it looks as if she is ashamed. _Did I hurt her feelings?_

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way-"

"It's fine-"

"No it's not I shouldn't ha-"

"Chad I said it was fine just leave it." She looks worried almost scared, I see a slight trembling in her hands. _Ok something is seriously wrong. I don't think I should ask about it i don't want to upset her._

She stands up still trembling, "Thanks for the food, I gotta go somewhere see you later."

I watch her walk away even more curious and confused than before. _What could she be so scared of?_

(Y/N)'s POV lol

"Thanks for the food, I gotta go somewhere see you later." I walk away trembling slightly. _Oh god please don't let him notice._ I get to the door and pull it open, I stepped into the building as the door shuts. I leaned up against the door and slide to the floor as the trembling turns into full blown shaking.

_Hold it together (Y/N)._ I take deep breaths until the shaking stops and stand up. I walk down the stairs and out onto the front yard of the school. As I walk off of the property I slowly break into a run. I start to feel tears form in my eyes. I try to hold them back as long as possible while I am running.

As soon as I think I'm in the clear I sit down on a nearby sidewalk. I can't hold back the tears anymore. I let out a loud sob after I make sure there is no one nearby. Tears pour out of my vibrant (E/C) eyes.

It stays like that for a while. After a while my eyes feel dry. I rub my eyes as I stand up and head back to school.

Chad's POV

_I wonder if (Y/N) is ok._ I walk around the school hoping to run into her, but I don't. I see Ichigo walking the opposite direction towards me.

"Hey Ichigo." he looks up from his phone, "Have you seen (Y/N) anywhere?"

"Well I saw her running away from the school. She looked kind of upset. What did you do?"

"Why do you automatically assume I did something?"

"Because last time you asked me about her it was right after you made her mad."

"Well as far as I know I did nothing."

Ichigo looked back down at his phone smiled for a second then looked up serious again, "It looked like she was headed down South Street."

"K thanks," I turn and sprint out the door.

As I run down the sidewalk I hear a scream and feel a certain spiritual pressure rush like they are in a fight, "(Y/N)!"

I turn the corner and follow it.

I ran into an alleyway to find (Y/N) standing in front of a young girl holding a piece of broken pipe like a bat ready to swing it at a Hollow that is in front of her.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I release my powers and stand in a fighting ready position.

It turns to me and charges. I block its first attack easily as I watch (Y/N) turn to the girl and say something.

The girl runs as soon as there is a clear path for her.

I hit the Hollow and it slides back from the force. It growls and attacks, slamming me into the wall.

"Chad!" (Y/N) calls out, her voice filled with worry. I get up and start wailing on the Hollow

_If it wants to hurt her, it'll have to go through me first. _I glance at (Y/N) briefly and see her look of temporary relief turn to surprise.

She picks the pipe up off the ground were she had dropped it, spun around, and smacked another, smaller, hollow that I hadn't even seen before she hit it. _How did she-?_

I hit the Hollow one more time and it disappears. I run over to (Y/N) as she hits the small Hollow so hard the mask cracks and it disappears.

I place my hand on her shoulder as I step to stand next to her, "You oka-" I duck down to avoid getting hit by the pipe. "Woah chill it's just me," I put my hands up in defense.

She looked exhausted but she wasn't looking me in the eye, she was watching my arm as if it wasn't me. I deactivate my powers and she drops the pipe and says, "What... the hell… was… that?" She gestures to the broken pieces of the Hollow mask.

"Well uh-"

"It looked like that thing I saw the other day only smaller and weaker,"

"Wait, that picture you were drawing at lunch was a Hollow?" I blink in surprise.

She looks up at me. "Is that what they're called?"

"Yeah bu-"

"Chad, (Y/N)! Are you guys alright?" Rukia ran into the alleyway.

"Yeah we're fine," (Y/N) replies turning to Rukia.

"Good, I saw the Hollow warning but you were heading here so I ignored it until I realised (Y/N) was here too," That was directed towards me.

"Uh yeah we're fine," I smiled slightly dazed, "(Y/N) kicked some Hollow ass."

Rukia hardly looked surprised. "Really?"

(Y/N) shrugs, "There was a little girl in danger, I just acted on instinct."

I ruffle her hair and chuckle, "Those are some pretty killer instincts."

She looks up at me clearly annoyed and I drop my hand.

"Well I better head out," Rukia turns to (Y/N), "You won't tell anyone about this, right?"

(Y/N) smiles and move her hand across her mouth in a zipper motion, "My lips are sealed."

Rukia smiles and disappears around the corner. "Just instincts huh?"

She nods, "If you live the way I do your fight or flight instincts are your first choice for everything." She walks over and picks up her bag from were it had been abandoned.

I walk up behind her and ask, "What do you mean 'live the way you do'?"

Her eyes widen and she clasps a hand over her mouth. "I-i gotta go!" She turns and takes off running.

"(Y/N) wait!" I start running after her but she's already gone. "Damn it!"

(Y/N)'s POV

_I almost told him_.

"(Y/N) wait!" I slip into a large crack in the wall and watch him as he skidded to a stop. "Damn it!" I hold my breath as he walks over and leans against the wall. "Why is she so stubborn?" He pinches the bridge of his nose. "I just wanna know what's going on…"

_There so much dust in here._ I hold back a sneeze.

"I want to make sure she's ok but every time I get too close to finding something out she bolts." He sighs.

I sneeze causing him to jump. _So much for him not finding me._

"The hell?" He turns and looks directly at me, "(Y/N)?"

"Hey…"

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Well I WAS hiding, but now," I shrug. "Guess I ruined that." I sneeze again.

He looks concerned. "Get out of there,"

I sigh and slide out to stand next to him.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm not obligated to answer that question."

"(Y/N..."

"I'm going home." I turn around so I don't have to look at his worried face. "I'll see you later Chad." I wave at him over my shoulder and head 'home'.

I arrive at the tent and sigh. "Ok so Chad found me out last time." I look around. "I had better find somewhere else to stay." I gather my things and start walking.

I see Chad enter a house. _Okay so this neighborhood is out of the question._

I walk around until I get to the woods. "It wouldn't hurt." I walk into the woods and find a clearing. I set up camp there.

I lay down and sigh. "There's nothing to worry about. No one's here to see you like this." I climb inside the tent and curl up in my thin worn-out blankets.

**(A/N) Please leave a review with tips or opinions**


	4. Chapter 3

(Y/N)'s POV

_Ok so I got a surprising amount of sleep last night._ I'm standing in the hall talking to Tatsuki about her last competition.

"He made a totally illegal move and they still let him win!" She crosses her arms. "They're all a bunch of cheaters."

"Tatsuki, while I agree with you, he had to make the move in order to beat you because your so awesome." I punch her arm lightly.

She chuckles, "Yeah I know."

"Hey (Y/N), Tatsuki, have you seen Orihime?" Ichigo asks.

"Yeah just saw her heading to class B-42." I gesture towards the door.

"Ok thanks." He turns around and walks away.

"Wonder if he's finally gonna grow some balls and ask her out."

I laugh, "Probably not."

"Hey (Y/N),"

I turn around, smile, and wave, "Hey Chad."

"You look rested for once, what did you do different, sleep in a bed?" He walks over and leans against the wall so he's at my eye level.

_Crap! Think I need an excuse quick._ "Ha ha very funny." I smile. "But no, I just had a really worn out mattress and just got a new one yesterday after I got home."

Chad's face is suddenly serious, "Speaking of yesterday," He stands up straight. "We need to talk."

Tatsuki turns, "Alright I gotta go anyways." She walks away.

"Talk? About what?"

"You know what."

"Yeah not really, there are multiple things that we should address, at least five," I look up at him. "And that's me looking at it from your point of view. I'm wondering how you found me."

I thought I saw him blush but it vanished so quickly I must have imagined it. "That's not important, what's important is why you were shaking so much when you left."

_Crap, _"You noticed that huh?" I look at my shoes and start fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

"I've never seen you so scared the entire time I've known you. You weren't even fazed as much by the two Hollows." He grabs me by the shoulders causing me to look up in surprise. "What were you so afraid of?"

"I- uh" The bell rang interrupting me. _Oh thank god._

Chad growls in annoyance and looks at me, "I am going to ask again at lunch and I want an answer, I mean it (Y/N)." His expression softens. "I'm worried about you." He lets go and backs away, "Let's go to class."

I stare at him unable to move until he reaches over and grabs my hand.

"Come on (Y/N)." He pulls gently and I start walking in pace with him. I try and pull my hand away but he tightens his grip. "Your not running away this time princess." That causes me to stop.

He stops and looks back at me, "(Y/N)?"

"Wh-what did you just call me?"

Chad looks confused, "I called you your name?"

"No," I pull my hand away. "You called me something else."

He stares at me confused.

"You called me 'princess.'"

His confusion turns to embarrassment. "I-i didn't mean to."

"Just," I glare at him. "Don't do it again." I stalk away to class and sit in my seat.

"So nice of you two to join us."

"I apologize Miss, I got held up."

She sighs annoyed and gets back to the lesson.

I pull out my sketchbook and finish my drawing.

As I add the last few lines the bell rings.

I grab my stuff and start heading for the roof but stop, _The roof is where he expects me to go._ I turn around to head the other direction but I run into someone, "I'm so sorry I wasn't paying atten-" I step back to see Chad. "-tion…"

Chad's POV

"You really are trying to avoid that question aren't you?"

She looks at the floor nodding.

I sigh, "Alright fine," She looks relieved. "At least answer this, how did you know that Hollow had snuck up on you?"

She looks up at me and says, "I'm not sure I just kinda… sensed it."

I look at her for a second before motioning towards the door to the roof, "Shall we?"

She frowns, "I'd rather not."

"Why?"

"I just… may have not brought any food again and Orihime has started to notice."

I laugh, "Were you avoiding her food as well as me?"

She squints and makes the cutest face, "Maybe."

"Don't worry, I packed enough to share."

I watch as her face lights up, "Really?" I nod and she looks guilty, "I wouldn't want to be a burden, are you sure you're ok with it..?"

I pause confused as to why she thinks she would be a burden then reply, "I'm positive."

She smiles genuinely and I see dimples form. "Thank you!"

_How can someone so cute be so depressed all the time?_

**_(A/N) I know this chapter was short but hopefully, the next one will make up for it._**


	5. Chapter 4

(Chad's POV) Seven days later

I had been bringing (Y/N) food for the past few days and hadn't thought much of it until I realized that before I was bringing her food she had been really unhealthy. I didn't ask her about it though, instead, I waited until free period and walked to her house.

I got there and knocked. The door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman. "Can I help you?"

"Is this the home of (FL/N)?"

She looks confused, "Who?"

"The girl about this tall," I place my hand about where (Y/N)'s head would be at my chest. "(E/C) eyes and (H/C) hair?"

"Oh you mean that poor young girl who was camping on the sidewalk out there?" She gestures to where (Y/N)'s tent had been.

"Yes..?"

"This isn't her home young man, we were allowing her to stay in our yard as long as she didn't cause any trouble, and she hadn't but she came back from school a few days ago packed up her things and left."

"I- Thank you for letting me know ma'am, sorry for bothering you."

She smiled sympathetically as she shut the door. I turn away and head back to the school. I reach the field and see (Y/N) leaning against the wall. I start running until I'm a few feet from her. I place my hands on the wall on either side of her and lean down.

She opens her mouth to speak but I am already talking, "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Tell you what?"

"(Y/N) you were living o-" I lower my voice, "You were living on the streets and instead of telling me you lie and say you were in a house, with a bed and clothes."

She goes pale, "H-how did you?"

"I went to your so called 'home' and talked to the owner. She told me you had been camping out at her place for a while but then up and left." I look her in the eyes. "Why did you leave?"

She looks down and whispers something I can't hear, "(Y/N) please, speak up."

Meeting my gaze she asks, "I said which time?"

I stared at her for a second, "What, do you mean?"

"I mean which time!" She clenches her fists and looks down, "I ran from you after the first time you gave me food because I was afraid, I was afraid of you thinking less of me. I ran after the Hollow incident because I had almost told you I was living on the streets and I was afraid if you found out you wouldn't want to even talk to me." She chokes on her own words and starts shaking. "I left her house because I had told you it was a one night thing and I was afraid you would be mad I had lied. I ra-"

"Stop," I lift her chin so she's looking at me and I see tears forming in her eyes. "I'm mad you lied to me but I would never stop talking to you. You are an amazing person, for god's sake you asked me if you were being a burden because I offered you food while you were practically starving yourself." I pull her into a hug, "C'mon let's go get your stuff. We can bring it all to my house and you can stay with me."

"But Ch-"

"Don't even try to argue about it." I pull away and look (Y/N) in the eyes. "I've made up my mind."

(Y/N)'s pov

I'm sitting on Chad's couch while he asks me if I need anything.

"Are you sure?"

I nod for the tenth time.

"Are you po-"

"Chad!" I snap, "I said I was fine. If you ask one more time I'm going to slap you."

He flinched and I immediately felt guilty but before I could apologize he smiled, "Sorry I'm just… wanna make sure you feel comfortable."

I sigh and hang my head into my hands. "Just one question,"

"Yes?"

"Should I take my shoes off before I flop onto the couch dramatically or is it fine?"

"Wait, what?"

"Imma take that as a yes," I kick my shoes off and stand up. I walk around to the side of the couch, lean against the arm and flop back onto it allowing myself to flip over so I'm all the way on the couch with my face in the cushions. I feel Chad tap my shoulder so I turn my head and look at him.

"Oh, right. Well, do you at least remember how to use a shower?"

I feel my face heat up. "I- Um- … Not really."

"Well I can show you…" I must have made a face because he goes red and he corrects himself, "I mean I can show you how to turn on the faucet."

"I-I think I will be able to figure it out." I say as I grab an outfit from my bag and basically sprint to the bathroom. I shut the door and leaned back against it. _Uhm that was really awkward, but now that it's over. How in the world am I supposed to work this thing?_

Chad's POV

I watch (Y/N) run into the bathroom and for about three minutes "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes," I rolled onto my side propping up my head with my arm. "Yes. it was."

He kneels down, reaches forward, and gently pushes my now loose hair out of my face. "When you ready you can sleep in my room I'll stay out here," I sit up and shake my head vigorously causing my hair to fall back into my eyes.

"No way, I'm not doing that," I cross my arms, "I'm already sleeping in your house. I'm not taking your bed too."

Chad closes his eyes and sighs, "(Y/N) I'm being serious."

"So am I Yasutora," I shake my head gently this time "I'll be fine."

"I just want you to have a good night's rest."

"And I can do that on the couch there is no reason for me to take your bed."

"I-"

"I have been doing this for 9 years Chad, having even a couch is a HUGE upgrade for me."

_Crap, I just told him how long I've been homeless, he's gonna think I'm pathetic. _He looks at me as he brushes the stray hair away from my face and tucks them behind my ear. I was afraid his eyes would be filled with disgust, but they weren't. He looked at me like I was an equal and not as if I was a pathetic little girl. My whole life when people have found out my living situation. That I bounced around foster homes until I decided to run away and live on my own. I have always been THAT girl. So I have kept it a secret since I moved myself down here, but now my secret is out.

"I trust that you won't tell anyone. Correct?"

"Oh my gosh, (Y/N) I would never tell anyone without your permission."  
I smile and nod, "Of course you wouldn't."

He stands up and walks to what is apparently his kitchen. Pulling open one of the cabinets and pulling out two square bags he asks, "Hey do you want some ramen?

"Whats tha-"

"YOU HAVE NEVER HAD RAMEN?"

"No. I don't really have the money to eat anything."

"Oh.. right I'm sorry, but hey, do you want to try ramen?"

"Sure why not, you seem ecstatic about it." I lay back on the couch.

**10 minutes later**

"Hey this isn't half bad."

"See I told you." He replies with a smile.

We finish our food and I yawn.

"Somebodies sleepy." He chuckles.

"Shut up, sleep isn't exactly a priority for me."

"Well that changes tonight. Take a shower and go to sleep."

I stare at the table, "Funny, I haven't had a proper shower since I was seven."

"What do you mean?" He looks confused.

"Chad," I look at him. "I've been living on the streets and in the woods for the past nine years, I have had to take baths in the river. The closest thing to a shower I've had is when I stood under the waterfall."

"Oh, right. Well, do you at least remember how to use a shower?"

I feel my face heat up. "I- Um- … Not really."

"Well I can show you…" I must have made a face because he goes red and he corrects himself, "I mean I can show you how to turn on the faucet."

"I-I think I will be able to figure it out." I say as I grab an outfit from my bag and basically sprint to the bathroom. I shut the door and leaned back against it. Uhm that was really awkward, but now that it's over. How in the world am I supposed to work this thing?

Chad's POV

I watch (Y/N) run into the bathroom and for about three minutes there is silence until the water starts running.

"HA!" (Y/N)'s voice come from the bathroom.

_She sounds just a bit too triumphant._ I stand up and walk into my room.

I walk out again in a sleeveless shirt and basketball shorts. Sitting on the couch I sigh.

About ten minutes later (Y/N) walks out of the bathroom wearing sweats and a (F/C) crop top. Her hair was damp and she reached up to pull it back into a ponytail, her midriff exposed.

She's humming as she walks over to the couch and sits down next to me.

"You did it!" I say, "I am soo proud of you."

She hits my shoulder, "Shut up!"

I laugh, "Alright, calm yourself." Standing up, I smile at her, "Good night (Y/N), sleep well."

She looks up at me, "It's so weird, hearing those words." She smiles, "It's kinda nice," Cocking her head to the side she adds, "Good night Chad."

I walk to my room and look back at her as she curls up with a blanket pulled over her. I walk into my room and grab jeans and a t-shirt out of my dresser. I drape them over my bed frame then climb into bed.

The next day (Saturday)

I wake up to the sound of something, or rather someone, falling. I check my clock and it says 6:30. "The hell?" I get up and walk into the living room to find (Y/N) sitting on the floor with a hand on the back of her head. "You OK?

She turns her head quickly then winced immediately. "Yup… I'm fine, just rolled off the couch when I woke up."

"Why are you even up so early?"

"Habit," She stands picking the blanket off the floor. "I always wake up with the sunrise."

"Why?"

"Because, defence and junk." She starts folding the blanket.

"Wait, defence from what?"

"Bears, mountain lions, rapi-" She stops halfway through and curses under her breath.

I watch as she lets the blanket unfold and starts folding it again.

"Ignore that last one," She finishes folding the blanket and drapes it on the back of the couch.

"Last one what?"

She looks up at me like I'm stupid but shakes her head, "Never mind."

"Oh um ok…"

She grabs a pair of jeans and a green sweatshirt and goes off to the bathroom to change. A few minutes later she walks out holding the sweatpants that she was just wearing and combing her hair with her free hand.

"You ready to go?" I ask.

"Uhh.. Go where?"

"We are going to the store and you are going to get anything you need or want... to some extent."

"No.. you don't have to do that. I have taken care of myself for a long time-"

"That's why it's my turn to take care of you."

"Bu-"

I put my finger up to her lips, "No 'Buts.' We are doing this one way or another.. Now get your shoes on."

She walks over to her ripped up bag and pulls a pair of sneakers out. She threw one at me and I knocked it to the side. "Really?"

She sticks her tongue out in response.

"Come on we don't want to miss the town bus." I gesture for her to come.

We walk out my door and down the street to the bus stop. I have to drag her by her wrist because she won't move unless I do. We sit on the bench and wait for the bus. We don't wait long, A bus comes into sight about 30 seconds later. It stops and 3 people get off. I stepped up onto the bus and she hesitates but follows me. I sit down close to the back and she sits next to me fidgeting. I see her face and she looks a little worried. I know not to ask.

15 long minutes of silence later,

We stop at the last stop before the store. Two gruffy men get on and they are obviously tipsy.

"Really? At 7 in the morning?" I mumble under my breath.

(Y/N) just scoots closer to me.

The two men go and sit across from us.

"Oh yeah look at that hottie." one says while looking at (Y/N).

"I could soo hit that." Says the other

She wraps her arm under mine and pulls herself right up against me shaking. I can tell that she feels uncomfortable.

"I would go sit somewhere else if I were you mates." I say looking at them with a dark expression on my face.

"Oh are we not allowed to look at your girlfriend?" one says while the other snickers

"No. You're not." I say as I stand up

(Y/N) lets go but I can tell she is hesitant, "Chad come on it's fine, sit back down."

The two men stand up and one of them says, "Come on baby, we are so much better than this idiot." The other adds, "Let's go have some fun girli-"

I interrupt him with a sucker punch to the throat. He slams on the ground and is passed out. The other man tries to attack me but I give him the same medicine I gave his friend. With them both unconscious on the ground I sit back next to (Y/N) until the bus stops again. I stand up and grab her wrist to tell her that we are getting off. Her shaking has stopped. I bet she knows that I will never let anything or anyone hurt her. We walk into the store and I turn to her.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah. I just wish you would've left it though."

"And let you feel scared? I promise for as long as I live I will do everything in my power to never let you feel like that again."

She sighs, "Not like it was the first time."

"But it WILL be the last."

She opens her mouth to make a snappy response but stops herself, "Thank you Chad."

I open my arms and give her a big hug.

(Y/N)'s POV

He gives me a hug. Being in his arms I finally felt truly safe something I haven't felt in a long time. The hug seems to last forever I take in the warmth of his arms and chest. Finally we both loosen our grip and part.

"You ready (Y/N)?" He says.

I smile at him and reply, "Yep! Let's do this."

We start to walk when he stops me and says, "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

He runs off and about 30 seconds later he comes back into view with a metal shopping cart.

"Alright now we can go." He says with a smile.

We resume walking and then i ask, "So um what are we getting?"

"I never really thought about that, I guess whatever you need."

"I don't want you to spend your money on me-"

"We have already been over this. I am getting whatever stuff you need and that's that. So do you need anymore clothes?"

"I could use a couple more-" I stop myself before saying it. _Crap! I need bras and stuff. I can't get Orihime to lend me anymore._

Chad looks concerned, "Are you ok? Your face is red."

"I um.. Need...Girl… Stuff."

His face goes as red as a tomato. It is silent for a couple seconds then he speaks, "Ok, well we can get whatever other stuff you need and then while I do some grocery shopping I will let you get whatever… Girl stuff you need."

"Ok.. Sounds like a plan."

"So do you want anything else to make you feel at home? I know the couch is pretty uncomfortable to sleep on so would you like a few more pillows?"

_He's insane. _"Yeah, that would be nice." I reply.

We walk over to the pillow aisle and he picks up a pillow about half the size of me and says, "Ooh this feels good. What do you think?" I press my hands down on the pillow. _HOLY CRAP! This feels like angels were shoved inside a pillow._

"Yeah, I really like that one."

"Ok, done." He says as he places it in the basket, "How about a few blankets so you don't have to use my old ones?"

"Ok." _But I like those blankets they smell like you.._

We walk over to the aisle that has blankets and a (F/C) one catches my eye. I run over to it and pick it up. "IT'S SO FLUFFY!" I Quote the little girl from 'Despicable Me'. I hug the soft blanket in my arms while Chad walks over and pets it to feel it.

"I like that." He says, "It looks like it has good insulation as well, so it will keep you warm." he takes it out of my hands with ease even though I'm hugging it with all my might.

He puts it in the cart and says," Now, what's a movie that you really wanna watch?"

I'm confused but I say, "I don't know. You pick."

"Ok. now here." He hands me 8000 Yen (about 73 US dollars), "I'm going to go do some grocery shopping. You go get whatever you need."

I take it hesitantly, "Chad this is too much."

"Nothing is too much for you."

**(A/N) Internally fangirling**

I blush at this comment and start to walk away, "Thanks so much, for everything."

He replied with something but I don't hear what it is

I go to the feminine places in the store and get what I need.(tampons/pads, bras, underwear, other hygiene products etc.) Then I go to checkout and pay for my stuff. I have about 2000 Yen ($18) left after. I grab my bags and sit at a bench near the exit to wait for Chad.

Chads POV

"Thanks so much, for everything." she says walking away.

"Anything for you… my love." I reply softly. _What is this feeling. I hate to see her walk away from me again. That hug earlier, having her in my arms. I never wanted that to stop. Is this what love is?_

I go to the grocery section of the store and get some of the things to fill up my fridge. I'm caring for more than just me so I have to expand the amount I get. (Fruit, Salad, Junk food, Ramen, ya know the necessities).

After I grab everything I need I check out grab the 5 bags of stuff and head over to the bench where (Y/N) is. As I near I call out her name, but she doesn't remove her head from her hand. I look closely and…. she's asleep. I stand there for a couple minutes looking at the sleeping beauty in front of me and make a decision.

I grab the bag sitting next to her and swung it over my shoulder with the others. Then I lean over and put my right arm behind her back and my left arm under her knees. I lift her up. I walk out of the store and head to the bus stop. I make sure I don't get on the same bus as before in case the driver recognizes me.

I step up onto the bus and the driver looks at her then hears her snoring. He smiles at me then gestures for me to get on. I walk over to a seat in the back I sit down still holding her. She adjusts herself and puts her arms around my neck burrowing her face into my chest. I feel my face flushed but I play it off. We stay like this, her asleep in my lap with her arms around my neck, until the bus goes to my stop. I pick her up as I stand up and make sure she doesn't wake up.

I carry her off of the bus and down the street until we reach my place. I walk in and softly shut the door. I bring her to my room and set her down on my bed, her arms slide off my neck and land, one on her stomach, the other near her head. I pull her (F/C) blanket out of one of the bags that are still on my shoulder. I unfold the blanket and lay it on top of her. She lets out a small snore as I walk out to give her some privacy.

I put the groceries away but drop (Y/N)'s stuff, still in the store bag, next to her backpack.

I sit down and turn on the tv. After making sure it's not loud enough to wake (Y/N ) up, I absently flip through the channels for about ten minutes.

I'm finally find what I'm looking for and watch it. A bit into the movie I hear whimpering. I turn off the tv but still hear it, realizing it's coming from my room I stand up and walk in to see (Y/N), now curled up in a ball clutching my pillow to her chest. Her face was contorted with fear.

I walk over to the side of my bed and shake her by the shoulder gently, "Hey wake up."

Her eyes snapped open and she instantly punches my shoulder in defence.

I recoil from the pain but grab her hand and gently uncurl it from a fist. "Relax it's just me, I'm not gonna hurt you." She relaxes slightly but is still taking short shallow breaths. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine, it was just a dream," She turns her head to the side and slowly starts taking deep breaths.

"Are you sure?" She nods not meeting my gaze. I sigh, "Ok then go back to sleep,"

I let go of her hand and turn to walk out the door but right as I go to open it (Y/N) somehow steps in front of me. I glance back at the bed confused as to how she moved so quickly.

She looks down at the floor and mumbles, "Please don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere, just the living ro-"

"Please..?" She looks up at me with sad terrified eyes.

I bring my hand up and rest it on her cheek, "Ok kitten, whatever you want."


End file.
